


you keep me

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Oblivious Lee Jeno, Poor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Bad, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: the town has been dark for a few years. skies gray, dead grass. it’s almost like the town has died, if not for the people living to the best of their abilities there.jeno never minded it though, he’s happy as long as he’s got donghyuck.





	you keep me

**Author's Note:**

> alright lets jump straight in i wrote this after having a nightmare so i apologise if this is bad
> 
> its probably bad LMAOSJDJ anyway
> 
> please enjoy lol i hate this

 

 

 

donghyuck doesn’t quite understand jeno.

 

sure, they’re best friends and all, but there’s something about jeno that donghyuck ceases to understand, and it frustrates him.

 

jeno knows what could happen to him if anyone found out he was still friend’s with donghyuck after the two years filled with radio silence from the boy.

 

he knows what could happen if anyone found out how the two walk together through the halls of school, jeno smiling in amusement at whatever donghyuck says, but never replying.

 

they both know what could happen to jeno if anyone knew of the way they stayed in jeno’s room after school until one of them realises just how early in the morning it is, and the way jeno watches donghyuck basically disappear into thin air when he makes the walk home.

 

(donghyuck sits atop jeno’s lap, gazing down at him with a grin. jeno smiles back.

jeno’s phone lights up with a notification, and donghyuck looks away from the other boy’s eyes to take a look at the time, gasping and jumping away at the sight of ‘2:57am’.

“i’ve gotta get home, curfew blows.” donghyuck jokes, and jeno snorts, bidding him a kiss goodbye and closing his eyes.

when he opens them, donghyuck has disappeared once again, just like always.)

 

 

•

 

 

it’s not like anyone takes notice of donghyuck, really.

 

no one in the hallways of their school spots his sunken in features, or how pale his skin is now in contrast to what it used to be.

 

passerby’s in the street ignore him, brushing past without a single hint of having seen him. it’s like he’s invisible to everyone.

 

 

not everyone. not jeno.

 

jeno notices everything, but chooses not to mention most of it.

 

 

(he’s always wondered whether donghyuck walks or if he floats just a few centimetres off the ground, but he always seems to forget to check.)

 

 

•

 

 

the town has been dark for a few years. skies gray, dead grass. it’s almost like the town has died, if not for the people living to the best of their abilities there.

 

jeno never minded it though, he’s happy as long as he’s got donghyuck.

 

 

•

 

 

sometimes, people will ask jeno why he isn’t hurting. why he continues to smile like he always did around donghyuck.

 

he’s confused by their questions, so he never answers. jeno just smiles, and shakes his head.

 

“i’m okay,” he’ll supply, and that’s the end of that.

 

 

•

 

 

donghyuck kisses jeno like his life depends on it.

 

he takes jeno’s hands in his own freezing cold palms, and he grips them like it’s the last time he’s able to.

 

jeno doesn’t mind.

 

he doesn’t mind the way donghyuck’s lips feel chapped and cold against his own, and he definitely doesn’t mind the way donghyuck smiles at him after he pulls away, breathless.

 

jeno is just stupidly oblivious to everything around him. he’s stupid, donghyuck thinks. he loves him.

 

 

•

 

 

three years after all of this, jeno drives himself to the brink of madness, and everyone notices.

 

he’s angry, because no one noticed donghyuck beside him, and no one could see the way he helped jeno through everything.

 

 

•

 

 

jeno’s parents pull a baker act on their son when they reach their own brink with him, and he’s sent in to an institution involuntarily.

 

he stays for 72 hours, and donghyuck tries to visit whenever he can.

 

eventually, it is decided they keep jeno as a patient in a facility for his own safety, and everyone else’s. he’s upset at the thought of having to leave donghyuck, but he refuses to argue.

 

he understands why he’s there.

 

after all, you can’t possibly be sane when you’re best friends with someone who’s been dead for three years.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> some notes  
> \- donghyuck is dead lol he’s been dead for three years obvs  
> \- he’s not just a figment of jeno’s imagination  
> \- the entire fic hinted towards this idk how well i did that but if you read back you can maybe find all the hints  
> \- jeno’s not crazy
> 
>  
> 
> this is a very new thing lately for me to write as i rly love darker and more unsettling fics, and i want to be able to convey this in my writing bc i like it a lot ksjdjfj pls give me help thanks so much
> 
> comments are very appreciated uwu my twitter is stonerkun420 & my instagram is sunndz lol come yell at me


End file.
